Learning To Forgive (PART 2)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Charlie and Violet, now proud parents to two 3-year-old twins, has settled into the hustle-bustle of Los Angeles. Charlie still runs his restaurant, Brown's Bistro, and Violet is still acting on a hit TV series. But their world is rocked when Violet's estranged mother, Kathleen, comes back into the picture. Also Patty comes to visit with her twins in tow. But where's her husband?
1. Chapter 1

Learning To Forgive (PART 2)

**CHAPTER 1: CALIFORNIA LIVING**

_Los Angeles, California, July 7, Home of Charles and Violet Brown, 1:00 PM_

It was a typical warm summer day in Los Angeles. While many were hustling to work, crowding the California freeways, as typical in LA, one family was enjoying some well-deserved R 'n R. Charlie Brown and Violet had settled into family life pretty well. Charlie was still running the LA branch of Brown's Bistro, while his top manager was running the original Vallejo location. He was still working with his business partner Susan Franks, and they even talked about expanding to other market in California. They were eyeing a possible location in San Diego. Charlie would only oversee the beginning of the operation before leaving it to that store manager, as he would only call the LA location his home base.

Violet had become one of the stars on the hit TV cop drama _Behind the Badge_ which she played one of the detectives. She had finally become a major player in the Hollywood scene, but didn't get the big head about it, either like many other celebrities. She never forgotten where she came from and remembered how she wouldn't act like she did when she was a kid. She loved Charlie with all of her heart and was still amazed that he gave her another chance after their chance meeting at LAX five years ago on the way back to Sparkyville for Lucy's funeral, let alone proposed marriage to her. She was living a blessed life and she wasn't going to take it for granted.

In the years since they tied the knot, Charlie and Violet had two twin boys, Charlie Jr. (Chaz) and Craig, both 3 and a half years old. Chaz is the polar opposite of his father in regards to when he was a kid. When Charlie was younger, he couldn't fly a kite or win a baseball game, whereas Chaz excels at both. Charlie was happy that Chaz would not have to endure what he did growing up. Craig was the bookworm, and the smarter of the two boys. He wasn't as interested in sports like Chaz, but instead was interested in more scientific stuff and even learned to read at an early age. Chaz had blonde hair like his father and Aunt Sally, while Craig had darker hair, similar to his mother.

The Browns were enjoying an extended vacation of a whole month. Violet had time off from the TV series, and Charlie left the top manager in charge of the restaurant. This particular day, Charlie was sitting poolside on his laptop reading some of the news, while the boys played in the pool. They were both avid swimmers, but still wore floaters on their arms due to their age.

"I bet I can make a bigger splash than you," boasted Chaz.

"No way," said Craig. "Everyone knows I'm the best splash-maker around!"

"In your dreams!" said Chaz. "Watch me work!" And Chaz walked up to the dive board and jumped in the air.

"CANNON BALL!" And he made a big splash. Charlie looked at his two boys splashing around in the pool having fun. He just smiled at the scene. He remember when he was a kid and just had a wading pool to play in. Now he had a big swimming pool in his backyard. Violet came out and joined her husband. She was wearing a lime green bikini that complimented her figure quite well. Charlie looked at his gorgeous wife and a big smile came across his face.

"You boys be careful," she said to her sons.

"We will, mom!" they both said.

"And hello to you, beautiful," said Charlie.

"Why hello, Mr. Brown," cooed Violet, who then kissed her husband.

"Uh oh!" said Chaz. "Mom and dad are getting mushy again."

"They're kids here!" retorted Craig to their parents. Charlie and Violet just laughed.

"Okay, you knuckleheads," chuckled Charlie. "We'll spare you the gross stuff."

"So what do you have planned for our vacation, Charlie?" asked Violet.

"I was thinking about heading up to the mountains for some skiing," suggested Charlie.

"You think the boys will enjoy it?"

"They have activities for the kids there at the lodge. Plus they also teach skiing to boys that young."

"Well I think Chaz will be all right, but Craig has some separation anxiety, despite how smart he is."

"I know. That's the only thing that worries me. He's fine when he's with us, but when one or both of us are gone, he's a wreck. So another alternative is staying here and going to Knott's!"

"Did he say Knott's?" asked Chaz.

"Let's go to Knott's, dad!" said Craig.

"Knott's! Knott's! Knott's!" cheered both boys.

"I think we're going to Knott's, Vi," said Charlie, with a smile.

"I'm fine with that," said Violet. "Plus we can do more together." And they shared another kiss.

"MOM! DAD!" yelled the boys.

"Last one, we promise," said Charlie, as he winked to his wife, who giggled. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Violet. She got up from her lounge chair and put on a white sheer robe. She went to the door to answer it. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Patty!" Patty had come with her twin boys in tow. Charlie and Violet wasn't expecting them, so she was shocked to see them there.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced, Vi," Patty began, "but I needed to see you and Charlie."

"Hi, Aunt Violet," said Patty's boys.

"Hi, boys," said Violet. "Patty, I'm always glad to see you and the boys." She then hugged her best friend and then the two twins. "Come on in. We're hanging out in the backyard." And Patty and the boys grabbed their luggage and went in and joined Charlie and their boys by the pool.

"Patty!" said a shocked Charlie. "When did you get in?"

"Just a half hour ago," said Patty. "How are you, Charlie?"

"Great, Patty," he said as he got up to hug her. "How are you boys?"

"We're fine, Uncle Charlie," said Mason, the boy with the long brown hair.

"Hey guys!" greeted Mitchell, the boy with red hair like Mark, his father, to Chaz and Craig.

"Hey Mason! Hey Mitchell!" greeted Chaz and Craig.

"Get your swim trunks on and join us!" added Craig.

"Is it okay, mom?" asked Patty's boys.

"They can change in the pool house," said Charlie.

"Okay, boys, but be careful," said Patty. And Mason and Mitchell went inside the pool house to change into their swim trunks.

"So, where's Mark?" asked Violet.

"I was wondering that, myself," added Charlie.

"Well," Patty began, starting to tear up, "I left Mark. I caught him with another woman."

**NEXT CHAPTER: UNBELIEVABLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: INFIDELITY 101**

"Are you sure you saw him cheating on you?" asked Violet to Patty. They were inside the house so they could talk further. Charlie agreed to watch the boys while the two women talked.

"He was kissing her passionately, Vi!" said Patty, now with tears flowing freely. "I was walking into his office for lunch and there they were. It was like I got hit by a semi-truck."

"This is pretty serious, Patty," said a concerned Violet. "Did you at least hear what he had to say about it?"

"I didn't, and I don't want to hear it now!" cried Patty. "What can he say after that?! It's like our marriage didn't mean a thing to him!"

"I'm not excusing what he did, Patty, but maybe you should at least hear him out and find out why he did what he did."

"What about what happened to you and Michael those years ago when you were on that shoot?!"

"Admittedly I acted pretty irrationally myself. When we got back from that shoot, Michael and I talked about it, though. He had just figured out he was gay and what happened between him and Carlos was just a moment of passion. It didn't excuse him from hurting me, but at least I gave him the chance to explain himself. He did apologize for hurting me in the end. I did forgive him, but it did end any kind of friendship we could've had. But at least I did talk to him afterwards about it. And that's what you need to do. You'll have to talk to Mark about this sooner or later, and let him explain what happened. It may had not been anything, for all you know. It could have been SHE was hitting on him, and you just so happened to walk in on that. But give him that chance to tell you what happened."

Patty wiped her tears away. "So there's no avoiding this, is there?" she asked meekly.

"I'm afraid not, BFF," said Violet. "But, you and your boys are welcome to stay as long as you like. We will set up the guest rooms and you can relax for a while. Charlie and I were just talking about going to Knott's Berry Farm. You're all welcome to join us, if you want, to at least get your mind off of this for the moment."

"Sure," said Patty. "And Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And the two best friends hugged each other. Charlie walked in.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Violet. "Patty's going to stay with us while she sort things out."

"That's fine with me, too," said Charlie. "The boys are happy that Mason and Mitchell are here. Violet told you about us going to Knott's, didn't she?"

"She did, Charlie," said Patty. "She said it would get my mind off of all that has happened at least for the day. And the boys will have fun there."

"They most definitely will," said Violet. And Chaz, Craig, Mason, and Mitchell all walked in.

"I hope you boys all dried off before walking in here," said Violet, sternly.

"We did, mom," assured Chaz.

"I insisted on it," added Craig.

"Boys," said Patty to her sons, "how would you like to join your Aunt Violet and Uncle Charlie and the boys on a trip to Knott's Berry Farm?"

"AWESOME!" cheered Mason.

"CAN'T WAIT TO RIDE THE COASTERS!" added Mitchell.

"Well, it looks like the Browns and the Lucas's are going to Knott's Berry Farm," said Charlie. And all four boys continued to cheer.

_Los Angeles, California, Van Nuys area, 5:30 PM_

Somewhere out in Van Nuys, Kathleen Gray was walking to her apartment. It had been years since she and her husband Grant had divorced. But the hardest part for her was that Violet had cut her out of her life. Back when they first moved to California, Violet had a hard time with the kids at her school, especially with Angie Monroe, who was meaner than Violet was back in Sparkyville. But Kathleen said that her daughter was getting her just desserts. And when it got worse, up to the "Ugly Girl" contest in 8th Grade, Kathleen treated it with indifference, which was the final straw for Grant and Violet. Grant filed for divorce and Violet refused to see her mother ever again. In fact, she, along with Lacey Van Pelt, wasn't invited to Charlie and Violet's wedding. While the Browns harbored no animosity towards Lacey (she wasn't invited due to Linus and Rerun being there and they didn't want to spark a similar argument that happened after Lucy's funeral), Violet still harbored resentment towards Kathleen and wasn't ready to see her yet.

This particular day, Kathleen had sat down on the couch to watch some TV. She knew her daughter was now a television star on _Behind the Badge_, but didn't talk about being the mother to the star of that show. She figured that was the last thing Violet wanted; her estranged mother coming out of the woodwork all of the sudden. That would have been fodder for the tabloids, and she knew it. So she kept it to herself and wouldn't say anything to the public about being her mother. And Violet had not talked about Kathleen to the press, either, opting to just say her mother wasn't in her life at the moment; leaving them to speculate what she meant by that.

Kathleen had TiVo'd an episode of _Badge_ which Violet's character was interrogating a murder suspect who killed his wife. She watch her little girl play his herd-hitting detective and it brought a smile to her face to see she made it in Hollywood. And she knew that she did marry Charlie, as Grant, despite being divorced, kept in contact with her. He also told of her grandsons, whom she wanted to meet desperately. So, in essence she was in the same boat as Lacey Van Pelt, albeit not gravely ill as Lacey was. She still wanted to see her grandsons and mend her relationship with Violet.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROLLER COASTER RIDE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FUN AT KNOTT'S BERRY FARM**

_Buena Park, California, July 8, 10:00 AM, Knott's Berry Farm Theme Park_

Charlie, Violet, and Patty, along with their sons, all went to Knott's Berry Farm for some amusement park fun. The older boys went on the roller coasters they could ride on, and the younger boys went to the kiddie area to ride the smaller attractions. While Charlie went with the older kids, Violet and Patty stayed with the younger ones. All had a good time while there. They all met up for lunch at Ms. Knott's Kitchen to have one of the famous fried chicken dinners.

"My favorite was GhostRider!" said Mitchell.

"I liked Hangtime!" added Mason.

"I can't wait until we're big enough to ride the big roller coasters," said Chaz. "Instead, we have to settle for Timberline Twister!"

"I can wait a while longer," Craig retorted. He wasn't as gung-ho about coasters like Chaz was.

"Well it sounds like everyone was having some fun," said Charlie. "But the day's not over yet. We still have plenty of rides to do."

"I want to ride Montezooma's Revenge next, Uncle Charlie!" said Mason.

"Doesn't Jaguar! go through Montezooma's loop?" asked Mitchell.

"You boys will ride plenty after lunch," said Patty. And everyone ordered their lunch and ate some of the best fried chicken that side of the Mississippi.

A while later, after riding plenty of rides and coasters, it was time to go home. The boys were asleep in the back of the van, while Charlie drove back to their house. Violet was talking with Patty for a bit about what they were talking about before.

"Give me a little time, Vi," said Patty. "I will talk to Mark eventually. I just want to get my head together and calm down for a bit."

"I understand, Patty," said Violet. "Just don't wait too long. Then that other woman had already won."

"I'm just glad you two were on vacation," said Patty. "Don't let my issues cancel whatever plans you may have."

"Not a big deal, Patty," said Charlie. "You are extended family. We've known each other since childhood."

"Thanks, you two," said a grateful Patty. And Charlie pulled into the driveway of their house. He looked outside to see Grant, Violet's father, waiting for them outside.

"Hey, babe," said Charlie. "What's your dad doing here?"

"I don't know," said Violet. The boys woke up.

"Hey, is grandpa here?" asked Chaz.

"It is grandpa!" said an excited Craig.

As the party exited the van, Chaz and Craig greeted Grant.

"Hey, grandpa!" said both Chaz and Craig.

"Hello, boys!" said Grant warmly. "How are my favorite grandsons?"

"Hey, Grant," said Charlie.

"How are you, son?" greeted Grant to his son-in-law, as they shook hands.

"Okay," Charlie replied. "Just got back from Knott's."

"Is that Patty?" asked Grant.

"How are you, Mr. Gray?" greeted Patty. And she hugged him.

"Very good, Patty," said Grant. "But where's your husband at?"

"Long story, sir," sighed Patty.

"Daddy, what brings you by?" said Violet, who then hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, princess," said Grant. "I know it's a little late but it was important to talk to you."

"No, come on in," said Violet. "We just need to get the boys ready for bed."

"You want anything to drink?" asked Charlie.

"Sure," said Grant. "You got any Scotch?"

"Nothing but the best," said Charlie with a smile. "On the rocks, right?"

"I taught you well, Charlie," Grant replied, smiling back. And the two men went to the bar, while Violet and Patty put their boys to bed.

"So how are things with you, Grant?" asked Charlie.

"Everything's great, Charlie," said Grant. "Enjoying retirement and bowling a lot more in the senior league."

"Violet always liked to talk about how well you bowled," said Charlie, remembering how Violet lauded her father's achievements in bowling when they were kids. At that moment, she walked in and joined her husband and father.

"Your father was talking about his senior league in bowling," Charlie responded.

"You always were great at bowling, daddy," said Violet, pouring a glass of wine from the bar. "Anyway the boys are in bed. Patty decided to go to sleep a little early tonight, as well. She's still upset about Mark."

"What happened with Mark?" asked Grant.

"Mark allegedly cheated on Patty with another woman at work," said Violet. "She and her boys are staying with us for a while until she can sort things out."

"I won't pry into that then," said Grant. "Anyway, I came over to talk to you about something that may set off some drama for you two."

"Uh oh!" said Charlie. "Well lay it on us."

"Well, as you know, Charlie, Violet and her mother, Kathleen, had been estranged for quite a long time," Grant began. "And recently, she got in contact with me wanting to see you two. Now all I told her was that I'd relay the message, but I wasn't going to force the issue and try to persuade you to see her."

Violet was stunned. She hadn't talked to her mother, much less about her, in years. Whenever the boys asked about her, she would say she's out there somewhere but she didn't know where, which was the truth. Violet never sought out her mother since that dark day after the "Ugly Girl" contest in 8th Grade. But, as if she remembered her own advice she gave Patty the day before, Violet made a fateful decision.

"I'm ready, daddy," she said.

"Are you sure, princess?" asked Grant.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Vi," added Charlie.

"I have to," said Violet, real serious. "I knew I would have to sooner or later. It's been nearly twenty years since I last saw her. We need to settle all of this drama once and for all."

"I will be by your side if you need me to," said Charlie.

"I know you will, baby," said Violet to her husband, holding his hand. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Then we'll do it together," Charlie responded.

"I'll be there for you, as well," said Grant. "I have to be there for my baby girl."

"Thank you, daddy," said Violet. And the rest of the evening was spent talking about the day's events, and how much fun they had at Knott's. Violet would deal with the drama involving her mother the next day.

**NEXT CHAPTER: "OH HI, MARK!*"**

(*)In my best Tommy Wiseau voice!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A SURPRISE GUEST**

"So she wants to see you and Rerun before she dies?" Charlie Brown was on the phone with Linus. They were talking about Linus's mother Lacey's illness.

"She does, Charlie," said Linus on the other end. "We decided to fly out in a couple of days. Dad and Victoria are coming with us, as well."

"Well, you're not the only ones reuniting with their mother," Charlie replied. "Just last night, Violet's father came over telling us that her mother, Kathleen, wants to see us and settle the bad blood between her and Violet."

"Wow," said Linus. "And I thought me and Rerun were the only guys with mother issues!"

"Yeah, but Violet is willing to work things out, as well. And I'm going to be there as support. Kind of like how Audrey and Eudora will be there for you and Rerun."

"You could say that. Anyway, I'll probably see you soon, Charlie. And tell Patty that I hope things work out for her and Mark."

"Will do. See you soon, Linus." And Charlie hung up the phone.

Over by the pool, Violet and Patty were lounging, enjoying the summer breeze. Violet was in her bikini, and Patty was wearing a yellow one-piece. All four boys were in the play room playing video games.

"You enjoy breakfast, Patty?" asked Violet.

"It was to die for," Patty replied. "Who would've thought Good Ol' Charlie Brown end up an outstanding chef?"

"I tell you it's great when the husband does the cooking, and knows what he's doing," laughed Violet.

"Anyway, what was your father here for last night?" asked Patty.

"Well it's my mother."

"Oh boy!"

"She wants to see me. She wants to try to make things right after what had happened back in middle school. I said I would see her to at least clear the air."

"So you're finally going to talk to your mom after all this time?"

"I need to. If I don't, how can I advise you to do the same with Mark when I can't do it with my own mother?"

"You have a point there, Vi. Still, I don't know if I'm ready to see Mark right this minute. Give me a few days, then I'll probably talk to him."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Charlie said from inside the house, "I'll get it!"

"Okay, baby," said Violet. Charlie Brown walked up to the door and answered it. To his surprise, he saw someone he wasn't expecting.

"Hey, Charlie," said the man.

"Uh, hey," said Charlie, nervously.

"Who is it, Charlie?" asked Violet from the pool.

"Tell Patty and her boys that they have company," announced Charlie. "Mark's here."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
